1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing member and a method of manufacturing the same, and more specifically to a disk drive apparatus and a motor unit including the housing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aluminum die-cast housing members are often used in conventional disk drive apparatuses. For example, paragraphs [0011] and [0012] of JP-A 2009-245570 include a description as below: regarding a base produced by die casting an aluminum alloy, an inner surface of an outer wall of the base is subjected to a cutting process in order to have a desired small gap defined between an outer circumference of a magnetic disk and the inner surface of the outer wall of the base.